El Album de IshisuMagy
by Margot Crow
Summary: diferentes parejas, diversas situaciones...que mejor manera que expresarla en una cancion, ¿no?, si te interesa, ¡entra!.informacion adentro
1. Aviso

Holap!

Bien, bien, posiblemente se preguntes¿porque el titulo de _"El Album de Ishisu-Magy"_, simple, porque este fic esta compuesto por varios sonfics, los cuales se les dedicara a una pareja distinta en cada capitulo, la unica diferencia sera que... las canciones yo la eligire (MUAJAJAJAJA soy mala >8D), pero ustedes eligiran la pareja y la trama segun la cancion claro.

En pocas palabras, de las canciones que ponga a elegir (mas abajo) ustedes me diran que pareja quieren que les ponga con esa cancion, sino estan deacuerdo o quieren otra cancion para elegir (que posiblemente eso ocurra .) pues me mandan ese comentario a : isism91hot ... con el titulo de la cancion y la letra, por favor. Si me salen parejas repetidas...pues no habra mas opcion que escribirlo aparte (_"El Album de Ishisu-Magy 2"_ XD). Bueno, ahora que esto esta mas aclarado, les pondre las canciones a elegir, no son muchas que digamos, pero para eso necesito que me den ideas XD.

Les pondre el titulo y el (los) interprete(s)

Nota: las canciones pueden ser tanto de artistas (que yo conosco)como de animes (que conosco XD)

Tatuaje- Natasha

Viveme- Laura Pausini

Yo Volare- (Ending, segunda pelicula de Card Captor Sakura)

Hoy- Gloria estefan

Alucinado- Tiziano Ferro/ Yahir

La Tortura- Shakiray Alejandro Sanz

Come!- (7 ending, creo de Inuyasha)

Eres- Cafe Tacuba

Chocolate- Cumbia Kings (creo que se escribe asi)(me hermanoi ya me traumo con esta n.nU)

Esos son todas las canciones a elegir, mandenme un review para saber que pareja y que cancion (de las de la lista, si quieres otra cancion que no este aqui, me lo mandan a mi e-mail n.n) quieren que ponga. Eso es todop.

Sayonara!


	2. La Tortura

Holap!

Perdonen si tarde, pero es que estaba medio volando por la galaxia de a lado, menos mal que ya volvi , este sonfic me lo encargo **_beautiful sadness buterfly_**, tu historia me conmovio muchio ;o;, por eso este songfic va para ti y par todos los que fueron engañados alguna vez (también para los fans de horoxLen que les gusta mucho ver sufrir a sus propios bishonen ).

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shaman King, ni esta canción me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores yo solo soy una niña que gusta muchio de la música y cualquier otra cosa de ocio XD._

Titulo: _"La tortura"_

Interprete: Shakira & Alejandro Sanz

**- Y ahora pondremos la canción de "La tortura", para aquellos que han sido engañados alguna vez en su vida**- anuncia la voz del locutor, proveniente de un radio mediano de color negro.

El locutor deja de hablar y una melodía empezaba a salirse por ambas bocinas con un ritmo estrictamente uniforme.

_  
**No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
y tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella**_

La gran estrella se ocultaba tímidamente entre los edificios de la ciudad, las sombras de las personas se alargaban a medida del pasar del tiempo. La gente desaparecía lentamente ignorando los lentos y arrastrados pasos de un muchacho de cabellos violacteos, con la mirada baja buscando un punto muerto en la fría y dura acera.

Su cuerpo actuaba involuntariamente entre la acera, como si llevara mucho tiempo cruzando el mismo camino mientras sus pensamientos vagaban perezosamente en un mar de recuerdos dolorosos, haciéndose la prueba a si mismo de no importarle cuanto mas se le destroce el corazón de engaño. Si ya no se puede reponer.

**Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor, Fue una tortura perderte  
**

Razonando de lo que es, lo que puede y lo que será de su vida. Solo puede llegar a la conclusión de que las cosas se quedaran así sin importar cuantas veces quiera volver con una maquina milagrosa al pasado y reponer todo lo que estaba mal, así se evitaría todos esos problemas.

"_Así no seria engañado de esta manera_" pensó para sus adentros, pasándose de largo cierta parejita que pasaba por ahí, de solo ver algo así le enferma. Y más cuando reconoció a esa feliz parejita.

"_¡Kuso!(1:0), Justamente tenia que toparme con estos dos_" otro pensamiento se le cruzo, mirando con recelo a su "ex – amiga" y al baka de Horo-horo.

Posiblemente si no fuera por esa enorme y cómoda gabardina azabache que traía puesta y esa enorme bufanda amarilla alrededor de su cuello, lo hubieran conocido, pues no voltearon ni a verle el rostro. Aunque a Len le dio la ligera impresión de que justo cuando pasaron por un lado de él, empezaron a tomarse de la mano y mirarse de una manera un poco melosa.

Len intento olvidar el "accidente" que tuvo con la pareja y dirigirse a su destino sin ningún problema.

_**Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor. **_

No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

_**Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi Corazón. **_

Mejor te guardas todo eso  
a otra perro con ese hueso  
y nos decimos adiós

Abrió la puerta principal de su casa suavemente medio susurrando un "ya llegue", mientras cerraba las puerta detrás suyo. De ahí se dirigió directo a su cuarto, ignorando los sermones de su padre y las seguidas preguntas de Jun con una notable cara de preocupación.

.- "Salí a dar un paseo"- Fue lo único que formulo sin voltear a ver a nadie y cerrando rápido pero suave la puerta por detrás de él. Ni se molesto en prender la luz, por instinto felino sabia de memoria en donde estaban acomodadas sus cosas sin necesidad de mirar a donde.

Se dejo caer suavemente hasta sentir en su espalda el cómodo colchón que se encontraba detrás de él.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente, esperando a que los efectos del sueño acudieran de inmediato, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido profundamente, ignorando ingenuamente que su mente le jugaba una broma pesada. De nuevo.

_**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas.**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que no creas mas en mis promesas  
Ay amor es una tortura perderte**_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel desagradable encuentro. Len ya se encontraba pisando la entrada de su aula cuando se vio acosado por miles de chicas que buscaban algo de len, que este le quitaba importancia.

"_Esto es lo de siempre_" pensó suspirando para sus adentros al verse rodeado de chicas que lo medio asfixiaba con sus seguidas preguntas de "¿quieres que te haga la tarea?", "¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" o "¿Me das tu autógrafo?". Esto era algo realmente molesto, y siempre le contestaba algo así como "si, como sea". (N/a¡no seas menso, no en cualquier día alguien puede hacer la tarea por ti XD)

Después de lograr librarse de todas esas niñas (gracias a una cosa que se llama timbre) se sentó en su respectivo lugar, esperando a que las largas y aburridas clases empiecen, después de todo, siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones.

Len decidió dedicarle sus cinco sentidos en la clase, pero cierto comentario hizo que se desconcentrara completamente de lo que estaba explicando el profesor de física. Era algo de Horo-horo, pero desde la pelea que tuvo con el, ya no volvió a hablar con el hasta la fecha.

_  
**Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor.**  
**No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.** _

**Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi Corazón**.

**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otra perra con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós**

Len no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad a los que comentaban las chicas de enfrente (cabe mencionar que no están en su club de fans XD). Así que agudizo un poco su oreja para entenderlas mejor, pues las chicas hablaban en voz baja para no ser escuchadas por el profesor, el cual solo se la pasaba explicando de la masa (1).

-"¿así que Horo-horo y ella terminaron?"- preguntaba la chica un poco asombrada, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga.

-"Sí, si. Ella me dijo que termino con Horo-horo porque el chico que era amigo de Horo-horo le gusta"- Len levanta la ceja con una interrogante, la verdad esa manera tan extraña que tienen las mujeres lo confunden¿no podían ser mas claras?.

-"¿Hablas de Len?"- Eso si lo entendió, pero eso no ayudaba a que sus dudas se despejaran.

-"Sí, el mismo. Ella cree que Len todavía siente algo por Horo-horo"- Al oír eso Len abre los ojos los mas que puede, la información que le llego a su cerebro apenas estaba siendo procesado y en un corto tiempo logro al fin reaccionar.

-"¿QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"- Un Len entre enojado y shokeado se para de su mesa banco poniendo una mano fuertemente en este, haciendo que ambas chicas que se encontraran enfrente se asustaran por la repentina reacción del chico de cabellos violacteos.

-"Señor Tao. ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?"- reclamo la profesora de matemáticas la cual se mostraba entre molesta y decepcionada al ver que había sido interrumpida cuando explicaba sobre las ecuaciones¡ y lo peor era de que se trataba de su alumno prodigio (N/a: Así es, Len reacciono una clase después de la platica) – "Si tanto desea platicar hágalo fuera de clases"- Len suspiro muy avergonzado y salió derrotado del aula, mientras que los demás se burlaban y se reían por lo bajo al ver que el consentido por la maestra de matemáticas era sacado de su propia clase.

Al salir del Aula volvió a soltar un suspiro y se vio en la necesidad de caminar por ahí. Eso hizo.

Pero que "grata" sorpresa el haber topado con una persona conocida.

__

**Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón**  
**No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
**  
**Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi Corazón.**

"_Es ese idiota de Horo-horo_" pensó Len, el cual veía un tanto disgustado al distraído peliazulado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunto a Horo-horo con cara de pocos amigos, el peliazul ni se inmuto, es mas, no parecía estar consiente de cómo se encontraba el chico con el que había topado.

-"¿Yo, Nada, solo pasaba por aquí¿y tu Len?"- el aludido duda por unos segundos, pero luego llego a la conclusión de que, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

"_Claro que no es necesario decirle todo_" dijo mentalmente sonriendo para sus adentros, pero con una de esas sonrisas que dan mucho que decir. –"Me Sacaron de la clase de Matemáticas"- dijo Len, el cual no mostró expresión alguna al notar la cara de sorprendido que mostraba Horo-horo.

-"¿c-como?"- Horo-horo simplemente no le podía creer, Len era todo un as en las matemáticas y uno de los más consentidos por esa profesora que les impartía las clases, simplemente no podía juntar las palabras "sacaron" y "matemáticas" en el vocabulario de Len.

-"Asi como lo oyes: me-sacaron-de-la-clase-de-matemáticas, no veo porque tanta impresión, siempre hay una primera vez para todo"- dice moviendo levemente su mano como no dándole importancia al asunto.

-"eh, oh….supongo que tienes razón"- Horo-horo cierra ambos ojos mostrando una sonrisa y posando una mano en su cabeza.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, sin ni una palabra que decirse, algo que le incomoda mucho a Len, por lo que (sorprendentemente) decide comenzar.

-"Supe que rompistes con……ella"- Se lo lanza en la cara al peliazul poniéndole notablemente un tono asqueado a la ultima palabra, pero Horo-horo no comprendió mucho la indirecta.

-"¿Quién?"- casi como un flashazo se le vienen todas las repuestas a su propia pregunta- "ah…..sip, rompimos ayer"- dice despreocupadamente Horo-horo, como si se tratara de cosas sin importancias.

"_Es muy difícil para mi saber si oficialmente han roto, con eso de que ya son varias veces que se reconcilian. Aunque ya era hora, casi siempre peleaban"_ Reflexiono Len para sus adentros.

_  
**  
**  
**Ay ay ay aayy  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón**_

_  
**Yo… yo no voy  
A llorar hoy por ti**_

Len se da una media vuelta lentamente y camina lenta y monotamente por una nueva dirección impulsada por sus pies. Horo-horo lo mira sin comprender el porque de su actitud y se queda soñando despierto sin pegarle la vista a Len.

"_Ya todo da igual, la única deferencia es que ya no me duele"_.

--------

¡Listo, al fin termine, jeje, creo que nunca acabaría, el problema era que no sabia que final ponerle (no pensaba que fuera feliz¿o estaría bien que lo fuera? O.o). Bueno, bueno, ahora contestare los reviews para los que tienen dudas.

**_Di-Annita:_**

_Gomen nasai, debi poner tu pedido mas que nadie por ser la primera (digo, ya tenias anticipo), pero si oyes bien la cancion, como que la torturade la que se habla es de un rompimiento, y como que no creo que sea apropiado si es uun yohxanna¿verdad._

**_Kou Sehren:_**

_Tus ideas también me gustaron, pero necesito una trama que seguir (tengo la mente seca, por eso estoy pidiendo pareja, canción y trama), espero no sean muchas molestias. n.n_

**_Helsyng Asakura:_**

_Hum, a ti también te falto pedir la trama (¡tengo el cerebro secooo! XD), me siento como maestra (de esas que piden tareas y te dicen que te falta XD)._

_**beautiful sadness buterfly:**_

_¿te gusto, hice todo lo posible para que se apegara a la trama, pero un se, si sientes que le falta algo o le quieres agregar, avisame n.n_

_**cinthia n.:**_

_Si, sip, ahí es donde se mandan los comentarios, cuando yo apenas entre al fanfiction no pude mandar comentarios hasta como dos meses depuse Xp, eso si fue una tortura XD. Si quieres pedir un sonfic, mandame otro review con la cancion, pareja y trama, plis n.n_

_**Caprice:**_

_¿HaoxAnna, oye, pero, necesito una trama, una historia para poder saber mas o menos como te lo imaginas tu. (yo con gusto lo haria, pero tengo el cerebro seco, con esfuerzos y la inspiración puedo en escribir mis demás fics XD)_

Eso es todo, dejen review y estudien para lo que tengan que estudiar XD.

Sayonara!


	3. Alucinado

Holap!

¡Aquí esta el pedido de Kou Sehren, espero ke lo disfrutes n.n

Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece, bueno, a excepción de la idea, lo demás (incluyendo la pareja y la trama) le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Alucinado- _Tizziano Ferro_**

_**Ha empezado todo,  
era tu capricho  
yo no me fiaba**_

Es difícil decir que has odiado a alguien cuando sabes que no es cierto, o que, simplemente lo has olvidado, a pesar de todo, sin importar las circunstancias, lo he perdonado, ¿Por qué, no lo se, si lo supiera, probablemente no estaría aquí, caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin oídos para nadie, y dirección en concreta, sin un destino al cual llegar, sin una vía la cual me pueda conducir; y si todo fuera pura intuición, tal vez no sabría como regresar.

No tengo ojos para ver, estoy ciego, ciego por ti. Siento las continuas pisadas de otros pies que no son míos, los molestos empujes de la gente que tiene prisa, el llanto de pequeños niños que están perdido en tan concurrida ciudad; pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no me siento capaz de hacer nada ni de ayudar a nadie. Solo camino, y camino.

Sin querré, posiblemente involuntariamente, me encuentro en un mar de recuerdos vago, quizás poco claros, entre ellos una inesperada visita en la pensión de Yoh, aquella persona, que yo desde siempre he odiado, o que alguna vez creí odiar; me es difícil imaginar como logre convivir con el, con esa persona que yo nunca he podido perdonar, y que ahora que lo miraba, lo siento todo olvidado, cualquier sufrimiento, cualquier dolor, se va.

**_Era solo sexo  
mas que es el sexo una actitud  
como el arte en general_**

Al principio podría decirse que no me llevaba exactamente de maravilla con el. Pero una de mis primeras impresiones fue cuando, en una linda mañana de otoño, me veo acorralado por Hao, yo, sin saber como reaccionar a la actitud dominante de este, me mantengo quieto, esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, excepto un beso. No cualquier beso, hablo de esos besos que, además de ser los primero y dejarte una huella entre lo recuerdos, también me refiero a las que te pueden dar todo, desde los pequeños pellizquitos y aflorados cosquilleos en el estomago, una sensación realmente única. Esa fue, para mi, una de las señales que indicaban el inicio de un noviazgo, aunque, a mi parecer, Hao solo lo había porque si.

Mas mis ideas en ese tiempo eran ingenuas, tal vez, demasiado ingenuas, dejando mi cuerpo hacia Hao, sin importar lo que me hiciera, era lo que yo quería, porque, realmente lo disfrutaba, ignoro desde cuando empecé a notas que me dejaba, lo ignoraba completamente.

**_Así lo he comprendido,_**

_**Estoy aquí.**_

Mis pasos continúan, sin detenerse, de una manera limpia, uniforme, pero no descontrolada. Aquellos recuerdos no tan lejanos me hacen pregunta como logre tener una relación con Hao, si puedo decir que una vez lo odie, no mentiría, pero si dijera que lo sigo odiando, me respondería a mi mismo que se convirtió en amor; y que cada día que ha pasado desde que tengo memoria de la llegada de Hao, ha aflorado de la misma manera que mis pasos: inseguros, posiblemente inaudibles, pero firmes y uniformas con el pasar del tiempo.

Por eso he logrado acostumbrarme a verlo rodeado de chicas, posiblemente de mucha gente que nunca he visto, pero si eso era lo que tenia que soportar, estaba dispuesto a hacer la lucha, así es como lo veo, así es como lo he comprendido.

_**Escúchame si trato de insistir  
aguanta soportándome,  
mas te amo, te amo, te amo.**_

Como aquella vez que lo pille con Len, a mi me desagrado totalmente ver esa escena, tanto que empecé a sentir asco, estoy seguro que Len sintió algo parecido, porque vi que el lo empujo en forma de rechazo, todavía me cuesta entender porque insiste a pesar de los rechazos, tal vez, sea algo inevitable.

**_  
Soy pesado, es antiguo, mas te amo  
perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos  
hace un mes o poco más_**

Esa fue una llamada de atención por mi parte. Una noche entre a su recamara y le recrimine la escenita que se monto con el Tao. No parece escucharme, intento lograr hacerlo recapacitar de sus acciones, no parece escucharme. Me desespero, siento como dentro de mi ser algo quiere estallar, es inevitable, si hoy es el momento, algo que decir aquí y ahora,.

De mi boca sale un sonido sordo que podría interpretarse como una confesión, le he gritado dos palabras que ha hecho que este me sonría, me abraces lo suficientemente fuerte para no escapar de nada. No pude evitarlo, mis acciones no fueron capaz de ser razonas antes, fueron, además de impulsos, un llamado de cuerpos por pedir pertenecer el uno al otro, sin contratiempos, sin prejuicios, sin remordimientos, una manera realmente pura de entregarse entre gemidos de pasión y murmuro de nombres.

_Te amo._

**__**

Perdona si no hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero  
Te he dicho ya que te amo... 

_**Perdona si me rió por mi desasosiego  
te miro fijo y tiemblo.**_

Una vez en clases, he visto a Hao con una chica, esto me enojo. De nuevo, mi cuerpo reacciono a puros impulsos, he arrebatado a Hao de los brazos de esta chica; le he mostrado el descaro de besar de una manera indescriptible a Hao, si alguien me viera besar así, me diría que no le soy conocido por ningún lado.

La chica se sorprende, yo lo he notado, y aun así me importa un comino si le he roto el corazón.

Noto como una pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas solo por simple ley, sus ojos levemente hinchados, algo me dice que esta noche su almohada estará mojada cuando despierte. Me susurra un "¿Por qué?"

_**Sólo con tenerte al lado y sentirme entre tus brazos  
si estoy aquí si te hablo emocionado... sí...  
Si estoy alucinado... si estoy alucinado...**_

_**¡Yo te amo!**_

Le he dicho de una manera casi furia que lo amo y que es mi novio, esto no parece darle muchos ánimos a la chica, no me importa, yo no he venido a consolarla, no me rece a Hao, realmente, no lo merece.

Y, como buscando una respuesta de apoyo, voltea a Hao confundida, haciendo mas notorio su lluvia de lagrimas. Hao encoge sus hombros le dice "podría decirse", me voltea a ver un poco fastidiado "que infantil eres Liserg", no parece querer decirme algo mas, si lo quisiera, lo diría sin rechistar.

_**  
**_

**_  
Yo, como estás, pregunta estupida.  
A mi el amarte, me vuelve previsible._**

Desde ese accidente, no hablamos por un tiempo, pero no pude permitir esto más. Yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él, más que nadie en el mundo. Hace un mes deje de verlo, dijo que quería descansar un poco de las obligaciones, no se refería a la escuela o si tal vez quería descansar de mí.

Sigo caminando, no me he detenido aun, se que tal vez nada me detenga, solo tu. Miro hacia delante, creo verte entre el horizonte de un romántico atardecer, me regaño para mis adentros, estoy seguro, o eso quiero hacerme creer, de que es una ilusión y que solo se debe a la necesidad de estar contigo, a cada paso que voy dando, me voy acercando a lo que considere antes, Hao.

Me llevo una verdadera impresión a ver que se trata de ti, tengo unas tremendas ganas de pellizcarme, pero no hay tiempo para eso, quiero saber ahora, que es lo que has hecho sin mi, como has estado estos últimos días, que si, tal vez me hayas extrañado. Tal vez.

_**  
Hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento  
es el viento es el tiempo es el fuego,  
perdona si te amo, si nos encontramos  
hace mes o poco más... **_

Me acerco cada vez mas lento hacia ti, no lo puedo evitar, te miro de reojo mientras intento buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablarte, pero es inútil, busca lago de consuelo en tus ojos, me quedo un rato callado, hipnotizado por tus hermosos ojos, intento recoger suficiente valor para hablarte.

- Hola – te sonrió amablemente - ¿Cómo estas?

Hao me ha sonreído, aun así una sonrisa suya no me es suficiente respuesta para compensar su ausencia. Yo lo se, el también lo sabe.

- Bien, ¿y tu? – mi sonrisa ha desaparecido, bajo un poco mi cabeza, dejando que unos mechones tapen un poco mis ojos, intento decir algo, pero no puedo oírme ni a mi mismo, lo intento de nuevo, esta vez lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Hao y yo lo oyéramos entre el tumulto de gente.

- Te he extrañado – pareces estar sorprendido, me miras de una manera peculiar y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

- ah, ¿si? – me preguntas como si fuera algo nuevo para ti. Eso me hace enfurecer un poco, he sufrido tu ausencia por varias semanas y tú pareces no notar mi sufrimiento. Levanto me cabeza en alto y te miro de manera de reproche, no puedo evitar decir esas palabras que han sido culpable de noches en vela, en la que ambos fundimos nuestros cuerpos en una noches de pasión y placer.

- ¿Y porque no te extrañaría! ¡Yo te amo, ¡maldición! – le grito exaltado, en verdad, no es mi intención gritarlo, pero si no lo saco de lo mas profundo de mis pulmones, me muero.

- No es necesario, que me lo grites, yo lo se – me lo dice mostrándome una extraña sonrisa, esto me ha dejado sin palabras, aquella sonrisa nunca antes mostrada en su rostro antiguamente, no puedo evitar sentir una ráfaga de emociones incontrolables por todo mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo tiemble levemente. Esta sensación. Este sentimiento.

**__**

Perdona si no hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero  
te he dicho ya que te amo, perdona si me rió  
por mi desasosiego, te miro fijo y tiemblo,

Me acerco más a ti y recargo mi frente en la tuya, tu no pareces molestarte, eso me tranquiliza. Empiezo a sentir una caricia en mi espalda, tú me has abrazado, yo hago lo mismo en forma de contestación.

- Yo, quiero estar contigo… para siempre, yo…..te necesito, Hao – te susurro.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – de solo opio esas palabras, me siento en las nubes, doy un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa de alivio e ironía.

- Debo estar alucinando, esto debe ser…un sueño -

- Si quieres podemos estar juntos, pero no estoy muy seguro de soportarte tanto – me dices sarcástico, algo muy propio de ti, a mi solo me arregla de estar entre tus brazos y compartir el mismo aliento entre respiraciones algo agitadas.

Quiero besarte, quiero hacerlo tan profundamente que te deje sin aliento y que entre las noches de tu compañía susurres mi nombre entre tus gemidos de placer, quiero estar contigo cada momento de mi vida, sin importar lo que otros piensen.

**_  
Sólo con tenerte al lado, sentirme entre tus brazos  
si estoy aquí te hablo emocionado. _**

**_Si... si estoy alucinado... ¡je, si estoy alucinado... _**


End file.
